


the times hanschen couldn’t speak

by musicalawakening



Category: Spring Awakening, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Everyone knows ASL, Highschool AU, If the words are bold they’re signing, M/M, Modern AU, Wendla is deaf, bisexual Hanschen, crushing on eachother, gay Ernst, pretty gay, theyre rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalawakening/pseuds/musicalawakening
Summary: this is my first fic on AO3!basically just a cute little thing where they’re both crushing on eachother, and everyone’s trying to get Hanschen to say something, but he just can’t.





	the times hanschen couldn’t speak

Hanchen Rilow liked his life. He had a good group of friends, he was pretty popular, and he was bisexual and proud. He was known as a player by everyone, and known to hook up with as many people as he could. His parents accepted him, and he was happy about that. He posted his abs on his Instagram and flirted secretly, but there was always one person who caught his eye.

Ernst Robel. They were best friends for many years, and Ernst was out and gay. They almost kissed once at Hanchens house a few years back, but Ernst said he had to go. It was heartbreaking for little Hanschen.. but that’s not the point. Ernst is a good person. He’s slender and shorter than Hanschen, and he’s Wendlas best friend. They always joke around in ASL, which is pretty cute. He cares about everyone, and he has the prettiest smile and laugh in the world.. the only thing was, Hanschen just couldn’t talk around him.

He stumbled on his words and slurred them, and his face would get pale a lot or he would get butterflies. They talked in ASL sometimes from across the room or silently, but Hanschen had to control himself so his hands didn’t shake.

At lunch, Hanschen sat next to Moritz and across from Melchior at a long table their group of friends sits at, where Ernst would sit a little down with Wendla, Otto, and Thea. Hanschen would try his best to not stare at him.

One day during Lunch, Wendla stopped Hanschen in his tracks as he went to get a napkin.

**Can you come with me?** The smaller girl signed, and Hanschen clicked his tongue before signing back: **Sure.**

Hanschen followed her outside of the cafeteria and to the hallway, where she stood leaning against a wall with a small sigh. **You need to talk to Ernst sooner or later.** Hanschen was about to defend himself, then she continued. **I saw you staring at him today. Just do it.**

Wendla knew about Hanschens worsening crush, and he was happy she never said anything to anyone. But she also said that she thinks everyone knows. Hanschen was snapped out of his daydream by a small nudge.

**Fine. But I don’t know how. I don’t know how to do it without freaking out.** He signed to her, and he hummed before signing back. **Just breathe. Maybe ask him if he wants to go home with you to study.**

Hanschen hated that thought. Well, he didn’t hate it, but he was scared of it. **Okay, fine.** Hanschen signed, then he walked back into the lunch room with a sigh. 

Ernst was looking at him, and once Hanschen noticed Ernst’s cheeks flushed red and he looked back at Thea, who was probably going on about some gossip again. Ernst was probably just curious, he thought. He probably isn’t interested in me.

————

“Where is Hans and Wendla going?” Otto softly asked, interrupting Thea, who was going on about a boy in her Algebra class.

Thea let out a giggle, and Ernst looked back at Wendla and Hanschen before looking back at her. “What?” “They’re probably gonna go at it, y’know..” 

Otto groaned as Ernst buried his face in his hands. He didn’t wanna think about that. Wendla is too innocent and Hanschen is too.. Hanschen. He isn’t getting jealous by the way..

”Dont say that.. Wendla is too innocent.” Otto protested, and Ernst nodded in agreement. Thea looked over as Hanschen and Wendla came back, and Ernst made eye contact with Hanschen. Hanschen was biting at his lip, which was too attractive for Ernst to handle.

Ernst turned red and looked back at Thea, and she looked at Otto before looking back at Ernst and smiling. “You guys would be a cute couple..”

————

Then came the end of the day, and Hanschen basically ran out of his homeroom to catch Ernst at his locker. When Hanschen got there, Ernst looked over at him and softly smiled. “Hey, Hanschen.” Hes so cute.

”Hey.. uh.. you’re good at Algebra, right?” Hanschens voice was a little shaky, and there was no doubt he had butterflies. But there wasn’t one sign of panic in Ernst.

”I guess.. why?” The smaller boy asked, then Hanschen clicked his tongue. “I-I need help studying. I have a big test on Friday.” Ernst softly smiled, then he nodded. “In two days.. so do you want me to come home with you today?”

Yes. And I want to make out with you because you’re just so beautiful. “Sure.. if that’s okay.” Hanschen wished he could say his thoughts, but he didn’t. 

They walked to Hanschens house a few blocks away, and Ernst had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked around. “I forgot how nice this neighborhood is. I haven’t been to your house in a while.”

Hanschen wanted to kiss Ernst right then and there, but he didn’t. He always got that feeling. Hanschen was looking at Ernst as he looked around, and he had a small smile on his face as the sunlight was casting a shadow on all the right parts of his face.

”What are you staring at?” Ernst looked over at Hanschen, and Hanschen cleared his throat and looked away. “Nothing.. It just looked like you had a bug on your face.. but it was just t-the shadows.”

Ernst nodded, and they continued their walk in silence.

————

At Hanschens house, he got them water and chips before walking upstairs to his room with Ernst. Ernst slid off his shoes and sat on Hanschens bed, and he laid a textbook in between them as Hanschen sat down.

”So.. what’s up with you and Wendla?” Ernst softly asked, and he plastered a small smile on his face. It was a fake one.

Hanschen cleared his throat, and he shook his head and waved his hand in front of his face. “No, nothing. She was just talking to me about something with her and..um.. Ilse.” 

Ernst nodded, then he tapped his finger on the textbook as he let out a hum. “Oh. Does Wendla still like her?” “I guess. She was just seeing if Ilse said anything about her to me.” Hanschen clicked his tongue, and he looked down.

”Oh. Because Thea thought you guys were like.. a thing or something. And I don’t know if I wanted to believe it or not.” Ernst’s face flushed red. He couldn’t believe he said something like that. 

“No! No, no. Actually.. I-I uh.. like someone else. Totally different.” Hanschen softly replied, and Ernst bit his lip and looked down. His heart was crushed and he had to know this was going to happen. 

He just plastered a fake smile on, once again, and he looked back up at Hanschen. “Well, they must be very very lucky. You’re a good guy.” Hanschens heart stopped, and he nodded. “You are very very lucky. I wouldn’t say very very, but maybe very. Because I’m not the best.”

Ernst paused, and he scanned Hanschens slightly pale face. He let out a soft giggle, and he brushed some hair out of his face. “You like... me? Seriously?” “Yeah.”

Hanschen smiled at Ernst before he leaned over the textbook to put a hand on Ernst’s jawline, and he connected their lips in a small and gentle makeout. 

Hanschen pulled away after a minute with a gasp, and Ernst softly smiled at Hanschen. The sight could make anyone melt. Hanschen is already melting.

”Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
